tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
VIASA Wyllis Jeep
VIASA Tractors 1954-1981 Barcelona and Zaragoza, Spain VIASA WYLLIS JEEP 1956-To Date Cogullada, Zaragoza Spain This Spanish firm was originally founded as an agricultural engineering company but Viasa based in Zaragoza, Aragon, North Spain were making farm equipment and assembling farmtractors mostly fitted with Perkins and Barreiros Diesel engines in the 1950s.Today VIASA are assembling the exported current USA-made Chrysler Jeep models in CKD form using modern technology sent to Spain for final vehicle production at Zaragoza intended for the Iberian Peninsula car markets distribution and neighbouring countries. Presently the old Viasa brandname is now owned by the American giant Chrysler Jeep empire since the 1970s. History Willys Jeeps were imported into Spain from the U.S. starting in 1953, and by 1960 the Spanish company VIASA ("Vehículos Industriales y Agrícolas, S.A.") was licenced by Kaiser-Willys to build a version of the CJ-3B in its factory at Zaragoza. The company name "CAF" appeared on most Viasa models, because VIASA was a division of parent company CAF ("Construcciones y Auxiliares de Ferrocariles") which built railway cars and locomotives for the national railways network owner and its main client, Renfe itself is part of AVE in Spain. In the 1960s, Kaiser-Willys licensed VIASA (Vehículos Industriales y Agrícolas, S.A.) to build Jeeps in Spain. During the late-1970s, VIASA was absorbed by Ebro_trucks (a division of Motor Iberica). The "SV" line of commercial trucks were built using a Jeep chassis, just like the FC models in the USA. The unique Iberian models included the Campeador (one-ton pickup), Duplex (double cab pickup), Furgon (one-ton van), and the Toledo (9-seat van) and other models were launched. Two engines were available: the Super Hurricane in-line six or a Perkins 4-cylinder diesel but most were powered by Perkins tractor engines made in Spain. The Beginnings of VIASA Willys Jeep kits were imported into Spain from the U.S for assembling offroad models starting in 1953, and by 1960 the Spanish company VIASA ("Vehículos Industriales y Agrícolas, S.A.") were granted a licence production deal with Kaiser-Willys to build a version of the CJ-3B in an old railway rolling stock factory, nearby there was also the Factoria Napoles NAZAR S.A. '''lorry factory also based at Zaragoza. The company was owned by CAF and Viasa was formed to make all kinds of farm machinery and trailers for tractors, for such a huge country with excelent agriculture, Viasa grew quickly and production starts at once. After 1956, a factory at Zaragoza at the foothills of the Pyrenees produced vehicles under licence from the American company Kaiser Jeep Corporation or KJC wellknown for making the famous WW2 Jeep MB 4X4 Series, however VIASA also manufactured after 1963 their own light 4X4 commercial vehicles with trambus bodies fitted in six different models. After 1974 the vehicles made by VIASA were also distributed and produced by Motor Iberica of Barcelona who renamed them EBRO-Jeep. The vehicles were called Willys Viasa, and later, Jeep Viasa CJ-3. The first few were apparently built with the "Go-Devil" L-head gasoline engine and labelled as "MB-CJ3B", but most used diesel engines by Perkins and Barreiros. Other differences from the Willys CJ-3B included the gas tank on the right side on some diesel versions, conical (not flat) steering wheel, lighting control levers on the steering column and not on the dashboard, and no tool compartment under the seat. VIASA JEEP 4X4 Range Around 1946, the semi deserted but mountainous and almost empty Iberian Peninsula needed a capable offroad vehicle to help with transportation of goods and people. Between 1963 and 1981, the Spanish VIASA company manufactured the Willys Jeep MB-CJ3 4X4 Series, at became available in the CJ-3S (short wheel base model) and the CJ.3B (long wheel base model) both models were powered by a Perkins P4D, a 3150cc 4 cylinder 60 bhp diesel engine normally found in tractors. Alternatively another engine was the Barreiros Diesel 2200cc 51 bhp could also be fitted. By 1974 these machines were also being redeveloped and produced by EBRO Motor Iberica of Barcelona who made the same vehicles now with the new Perkins P4D 1760cc Diesel 57 bhp engine, all these engines were linked to a 3 speed automatic transmission or a manual 4 speed with all its gears synchronized and featured a 2 speed reduction gears with optional engageable front wheel axle drive, Both axles were rigged with 11 leaf half-elliptic springs and there were drumbrakes on all four wheels. The VIASA Jeep CJ3B or else called EBRO Bravo Jeep existed only in open metal body and a canvas roof, while the firts VIASA models appeared they could carry 2-4 passengers, the VIASA Jeep Bravo, the 2 seater only VIASA Jeep Bravo used as a pickup truck, the VIASA Jeep Bravo S with a wider range of equipment and the the VIASA Jeep Bravo Long that could take 2-8 people anywhere. VIASA also produced a long-wheelbase version they called a CJ-6 (similar to the CJ-3B made by Mahindra in India, who exported to the UK under the name Mahindra CJ340 4WD four seater and CJ540 4WD six seater with Peugeot Diesel engines), and produced a total of some 25,000 Jeeps.In 1968 another factory owned by VIASA was opened in Cogullada near Zaragoza to manufacture the soon to be launched new VIASA JEEP SV 4X4 model range. Meanwhile Motor Iberica also sold these machines under the famous slogan: " There is Nothing It Cant Do". By the 1980s all Jeep CJ series production ended but then the new EBRO Patrol emerged another brand new concept model, that was also better known as the original Nissan Patrol 4WD. The EBRO JEEP Comando and the VIASA WILLYS Jeep VIASA merged with Material Móvil y Construcciones S.A a small engineering firm and two years later the factory moved to Cogullada a large industrial estate at Zaragoza where the production of their "Comando", very similar to Kaiser Jeep's 1967 Jeepster Commando, began. In 1968, VIASA embarked on another franchise model of American design, that differed from the American original, being powered by a new Hurricane HUF4 petrol engine or else a new Barreiros C65 Diesel engine and later on an improved Perkins P6D 1800 Diesel 58 bhp or a 2300cc 66 bhp engine became available too. EBRO was also producing similar Jeep models but fitted them with standard more powerful Perkins P6D Diesel 2700cc 66 bhp and were rechristened as EBRO Jeep Comando HD, both these models the same concept, parts and most of the running gear to the more popular Jeep Bravo model. The EBRO JEEP Comando under Motor Iberica management In the late 1970's, VIASA was absorbed by EBRO (truck division of Motor Iberica), who continued to produce the Comando. EBRO's model was designated the HD, was slightly longer than the earlier versions, and the top was also higher. VIASA embarked on another franchise model of American design, that was to become known as the Jeepster Commando. It differed from the American original, being powered by a new Hurricane HUF4 petrol engine or else a new Barreiros C65 Diesel engine and later on an improved Perkins P6D 1800 Diesel 58 bhp or a 2300cc 66 bhp engine became available too. EBRO was also producing similar Jeep models but fitted them with standard more powerful Perkins P6D Diesel 2700cc 66 bhp and were rechristened as EBRO Jeep Comando HD, both these models the same concept, parts and most of the running gear to the more popular Jeep Bravo model. Bravo" was a later name for the Perkins diesel CJ-3B. (A prefix of HU before the model number indicated a Hurricane gasoline engine.) The Jeep had a complete makeover to face the new sport-utility market, including a roll bar, optional fiberglass hardtop, and bright colours, especially yellow and orange. The Bravo was produced under the EBRO and later the Avia brand name. The Bravo L was the LWB CJ-6 version. Back in the 1980's, largely stock Jeeps competed in the Jeep Cross, an all-terrain competition organized by Motor Ibérica. EBRO also built some prototypes that never reached the market. The CJ-35 was influenced by the American CJ-7, and the CJ-65 was similar to the CJ-8, but neither went into commercial production. Until the Spring of 1976, the standard Jeep Bravo , had been developed and distributed by VIASA and known as the Bella Bestia Commando, under the EBRO flag but very soon the spelling was changed into "Comando". While Motor Iberica kept production of their own EBRO Bravo Comando with most of the concept intact just improving its mechanicals gradually. Later on both models were called the Jeep Berlina a new 3 door station wagon, then came the Jeep Willys Cabriolet, a 3 door open body basic convertible jeep, and the standard EBRO Viasa Jeep that had a choice of closed model or a convertible model with canvas soft top roof. '''THE AVIA JEEP or JEEP AVIA offroad vehicles According to the latest history the name "Avia" replaced "EBRO" as the brand name for the Spanish-built Jeeps in the late 1970's. The CJ-3B and the "CJ-6" long-wheelbase version, powered by the Perkins diesel, retained the model names "Bravo" and "Bravo L". Jean-Louis a French motoring journalist and researcher mentions that the Avia looks like it could have originally been a copy of the French Hotchkiss HWL, produced from 1963-1966 as both Jeeps had 100-inch wheelbases. The brand names and model names used for the Spanish Jeeps are very confusing, but this brochure clarifies one thing: the name "Avia" was not a model name for the long-wheelbase CJ-3B but actually a brand name that replaced "EBRO" in the late 1970's. EBRO had earllier replaced "Viasa", but in fact all the brands were owned by the same parent company, C.A.F. (which also used the name "Motor Ibérica" for its automotive division.) The model name "Bravo" for the Perkins diesel-powered CJ-3B had been introduced by EBRO, and the brochure lists the three versions offered: Bravo (Normal), Bravo S (Luxury) and Bravo L (Long). The EBRO VIASA JEEP CJ Series 4X4 end of Production EBRO Jeeps were also exported to England and France, among other countries (see Jeeps in Colombia). In 1985 however, Motor Iberica was bought by Nissan of Japan. Nissan apparently continued to build the Jeeps into the early 1990's on a custom-order basis, with Perkins diesels, 4 and 5-speed gearboxes, large brakes, and in some cases power brakes and steering. The VIASA/EBRO parts stock and apparently the tooling for the CJ-3B, still exists in Zaragoza and in a warehouse in Valencia. The final photo shown is a Jeep Bravo belonging to the local police at Caldas d'Estrach, a small village in Catalonia, in the 1980's. It has retained its original cream yellow and black paint, and reflectors on the front fenders. Photo by Roberto Flores Surplus, new and remanufactured parts, F-head engines, and Jeeps are widely available in Spain. It's difficult to licence military surplus vehicles for civilian on-road use, however but they are still driven around. THE VIASA JEEP SV430 4X4 ''' Ealier in 1963 as mentioned above in the first part of this article, VIASA did produce their own light commercial model and it was a brand new concept, that was entirely and exclusively developed by Spanish engineers but inspired by the Jeep FC- Series based on some of its components and design. but fitted with 4WD axles and chassis and new suspension on all four corners. This later became known as the VIASA-JEEP SV Series, employing more powerful Perkins P4D 3150cc and P6D 3330 diesel engines with an old 3 speed manual transmission and later a new 5 speed gearbox with a reduction gear, optional front wheel drive axle and this new model was available until the early 1980s when production was over after more than 17 years being made. These commercial models had a top speed of 63 mph/ 120 kmh and were distributed and sold under several different names such as Jeep-AVIA, EBRO-Avia, VIASA-Jeep SV and AVIA-EBRO Jeep until around the Winter of 1983. These light utility trucks were a commercial success in Spain, but not in France, where the Hotchkiss company tried to sell them but never very successfully. VIASA-JEEP SV430 4X4 Series Model Range * '''Camion - An AVIA designed crewcab truck with extended chassis, 6 seater model Perkins engine. * Campeador- A Viasa utility model that was a platform truck, with two doors and a 3 seater cab. *'Duplex'- A Viasa made 6 seater, 4 door van or a 5 seater truck with 1700 kilos of cargo it could carry. *'Furgon'- A Viasa designed 3 seater 2 door large van also used as an Ambulance and Police vans. * Granjero- A Viasa developed chassis cab truck/ pick up truck with 2 doors and 3 seats popular with farmers. *'Toledo'- A Viasa produced, luxury van bodied machine/ Minibus, Tour bus, Camper with 3 doors and 9 seats Gallery The Original VIASA-JEEP SV 1970s Media Advertisement.jpg|A 1970s VIASA-JEEP 4X4 model range brochure An original 1970s VIASA-JEEP SV Media Advertisement.jpg|A 1970s VIASA-JEEP Offroad Utility Truck model range The VIASA-JEEP Offroad Vehicle Division Factory at Zaragoza, Spain in 1982.jpg|The VIASA-WYLLIS-JEEP Offroad Vehicle Division Factory at Zaragoza Spain in 1982 VIASA-JEEP SV430 4X4 Model Range in early 1982.png|The Original 1980s VIASA-JEEP SV-430 Offroad 4X4 Model Range VIASA-JEEP SV Campeador 4X4 Diesel Pickup truck.jpg|A 1980s VIASA Campeador SV430 Diesel 4X4 cargolorry VIASA-JEEP SV Toledo 4X4 Diesel Minibus.jpg|A 1980s VIASA Toledo SV430 Minibus Diesel 4X4 VIASA-JEEP SV Duplex 4X4 Diesel Towtruck.jpg|A 1980s VIASA Duplex SV430 Diesel Towtruck 4X4 VIASA-JEEP SV Furgon 4X4 Diesel Van.jpg|A 1980s VIASA Furgon SV430 Diesel 4X4 3 seater van VIASA-JEEP CJ 4x4 Civilian & Army models.jpg|Early 1980s VIASA JEEP CJ 4X4 Diesel and VIASA-JEEP-WYLLIS Armyjeep Petrol The Original 1978 VIASA-Willys Jeep Diesel 4X4.jpg|A 1980 VIASA WYLLIS JEEP CJ6 Cabriolet Diesel 4X4 A 1980 VIASA-JEEP FC 4X4 Military Truck prototype.jpg|A 1981 VIASA JEEP FC Military Truck Diesel 4X4 VIASA-JEEP Present Day Although this Zaragoza-based motorvehicle manufacturer, no longer produces their own original machines for a long time, VIASA since the early 1970s has been assembling many of the Chrysler JEEP models for Europe and most of these are exported to Spain in CKD (completely knocked down or kit form ) arriving by container ship from the USA. At the VIASA factory, the firm has been making several modern of the JEEP model range then are sent for export to France, Italy, North Africa, Portugal and Spain, so if you find a JEEP Cherokee or JEEP Wrangler in Europe it was most likely to have been built by VIASA of Zaragoza made under licence from the USA. All the current and present JEEP models feature modern CRD, CRDI, CDTI Diesel engines and updated Petrol running gear with new updated engineering now featuring modern technology for engaging and disengaging the 4WD System as similar to those JEEP models that have been made today in the USA .The main slogan that triggered VIASA to relaunch JEEP again and is now the only Jeep offroad European factory to produce these was "JEEP, There Is Only One." The wellknown 1970s former marketing slogan was known as: "JEEP, There Is Nothing It Cant Do." Sources Some of the material on this page is from an article by Francisco M. Díaz, originally published in Spanish in the wellknown weekly, off-road magazine Auto Aventura, and was translated for The CJ3B Page by Ricardo Suárez with permission of the author. Another major source of information sourced under kind permission of this article, was from the very interesting and highly recommended, excelent book for any person involved into any 4X4 Vehicle with the bookcode reference ISBN 903 661 6980 published in early 2004 by Rebo Publishers International BV (Holland) its called: " THE COMPLETE ENCYCLOPEDIA OF FOUR WHEEL DRIVE VEHICLES" with photography and written by the Czech author Jiri Fiala. Thanks to Javier Carrion and José Luis G. Prado. Thanks also to Sergio Lwoff and Roberto Flores for additional information. -- Derek Redmond & Marco Santos External links